


You have me confused

by Honeywon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hoseok is a good fried, Kihyun is straight, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Switch Lee Minhyuk, Switch Yoo Kihyun, except hes really not, minhyuk is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywon/pseuds/Honeywon
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is straight, he's but why does running into a boy named Lee Minhyuk at a club have him feeling so confused?
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You have me confused

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote bxb smut cute me slack
> 
> I also love kihyuk so much-

Partying wasnt fun to Kihyun, to him, partying was just another messy waste of time. He didn't have the time nor patience to be partying, he was 25 now and partying seemed immature and pointless at this age. 

Yet here he was, at a night club on a Sunday. Somehow Hoseok had dragged him out of the house with the promise that he'd have fun. "Please Kihyunnie!~ you're always so tense, youre gonna work yourself to death! Come have fun!"  
Hoseok begged, a small pout evident on his face "Hoseok, I love you, but you want me.. To join you.. At a gay club?" Kihyun was confused as to how Hoseok even got this idea, "Im straight." He started blankly, Hoseok let out a laugh. "So? Drinking is drinking, plus, you'll be with me to make sure nothing happens!" Kihyun let out a sigh, his mom instincts coming in at the thought of protecting his friend "fine, I'll go."

3 hours in and He wasn't having fun at all actually, Hoseok had left him at the bar in favor of shamelessly dancing with some guy, and Kihyun was sure that hed be wasted by the end of the night, and on a work night none the less, Kihyun chose to ignore this as he ordered more alcohol, sulking alone at the bar.

"I'm not interested" he heard from next to him, which snapped him out of his sulky thoughts, he looked over and saw a man, around his age, scowling at an older, much older man, who sat with his hand on the youngers thigh. "A pretty boy like you has to be looking for some fun dressed like that tonight" he said, sliding his hand further up the boys thigh with a wink. "Thanks, but I'm not" he mumbled, shuffling away from the man "don't pretend you weren't trying to get attention tonight, let me take care of you" "no I'm not-"

Kihyun felt a surge of annoyance run through him at the elders innaproptiate attempts "Hey, asshole, he said hes not interested" Kihyun spoke up loudly, interrupting the boy as he turned towards the two. The elder just laughed, ignoring him at him "I only live a block Way-" Kihyun couldnt get any angrier at the blatant disrespect. "You're harassing him, he's obviously drunk and its pathetic that your trying, even after he said stop" he stood up defensively "and I really, really suggest you stop before I get your pathetic ass thrown out." They stood like that for a minute, glaring at eachother, before the man scoffed and stood up, walking away "I don't need a whore like him to keep me occupied" he groaned to himself. Kihyun stood up, ready to follow him when he felt the other boy grab his hand "It's okay."

"Thank you" the boy spoke after a minute, smiling brightly at Kihyun "I never thought he'd leave me alone." Kihyun nodded "What a fucking desperate creep" he heard him laugh in response "I'm Minhyuk" the boy spoke again, "Kihyun" and for the first time that night, Kihyun felt himself smile. 

He sat, talking and drinking with for the next few minutes and he felt himself enjoying himself a bit more as he chatted with him. From what Kihyun had learned, Minhyuk was 26, and worked somewhere nearby (not pausing to specify where) and came to clubs and bars often. Minhyuk was obviously getting a little more drunk as he chatted away happily, and Kihyun wasnt far off from being completely wasted. He was learning very fast that Minhyuk was extremely chatty, and seemingly also very clumsy.

Kihyun wasnt paying attention when Minhyuk spilled his drink, but when he felt a cold liquid spill all over his lap he let out a loud "Fuck!", when he looked down, he realized Minhyuk had spilled his drink, and it was pouring off of the counter directly onto Kihyuns lap. "Shit! I-I'm sorry-" Minhyuk panicked, grabbing napkins and trying to wipe up the drink on the counter, before moving to clean Kihyuns lap. 

Kihyun was frozen as he felt him "cleaning" his lap, if you could even call it that, but really it felt more like he was grinding his hand on his dick, "w-what- what are you doing?" Kihyun stuttered out, feeling his face getting hot. "I- I'm cleaning you, I spilled my drink and I didnt mean to-" Kihyun grabbed his wrist just as he went to apply more pressure, he could feel the blood riding between his legs and he didnt want Minhyuk to feel the embarrassing effect this was having on him

"Kihyun?" Minhyuk looked up to see Kihyun lips parted slightly, his whole face red. Minhyuk paused, before smirking at him "Kihyun, Is.. Is this turning you on?" he whispered instinctively leaning closer. Kihyun wanted to scream, the teasing tone in Minhyuks voice wasn't helping at all, Kihyun realized that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

In a panic Kihyun stood up a little too fast "I'll clean myself up in the bathroom" he said to Minhyuk, rushing off. He decided to use the family bathroom in reassurance he'd be alone, his mind was racing. He tried to blame him getting hard on the lack of sex he's had recently but he couldn't get Minhyuks face and hands out of his head. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water, he felt like he was burning. He let out a sigh, he needed to relieve some pressure, he could only feel himself getting harder as he replayed the events that occured.

A knock at the door is what startled Kihyun out of his dirty thoughts, he was in public, there's no way he could get off right now. "O-one second" he shouted anxiously, fumbling with his zipper, telling himself that he'd leave and go home as soon as he exited the bathroom. When he opened the door he didnt even look at who was knocking before rushing to leave, but a sudden shove back into the bathroom and the lock clicking startled him happened so fast that he barely had a second to react. 

"You're cute when you're flustered" He heard Minhyuks teasing voice, and In this moment he swore he'd never heard anything more annoying. "Minhyuk get ou-" "let me help you" he cut him off. Kihyun looked up, ready to yell at him for teasing him, but he paused when he saw the lust in his eyes "you're hard, Right? Let me help you." his words went straight to his dick and he let out a low groan, "I'm not, no, please move, im going home" Kihyun scoffed trying to shove past him, he felt a hand palming at his clothed erection and he had to hold himself back from moaning. "Dont lie to me" he whispered in is ear, teasing him further.

Kihyun wasn't thinking when he slammed Minhyuk against the door and kissed him, and he deffinetly wasn't thinking when he grinded up against Minhyuks hand. He'd blame all of this on the alcohol but right now he needed something, anything. Their kiss was rough, depserate, tongue swirling teeth clashing roughly as they fought for dominance. "Here you were calling that guy desperate but look at you now" Minhyuk teased, digging his nails into Kihyuns shoulders, one hand tugging at his hair, he tore Minhyuks jacket of and tossed it to the side. "Has anyone ever told you how fucking annoying your voice is?" Kihyun growled, and it pissed him off when he felt Minhyuk smirking into the kiss, rolling his hips down into his. "Fuck my mouth then, shut me up" he challenged, there was no turning back now "don't bite off more than you can handle" Kihyun warned.

In a spilt second, Minhyuk had sank down to his knees and suddenly everything was moving so fast that Kihyun barely registered his pants and underwear being slipped down before he felt Minhyuk pinning him to the wall, flattening his tongue against the underside of the base of his cock, dragging it all the way up to the tip, not breaking eye contact. "F-Fuck! Minhyuk" Kihyun gasped out his body felt like it was on fire, every touch he left on him only making the heat worse. 

Minhyuks fingers trailed along Kihyuns hip bones, his nails scratching along them lightly, Kihyun let out a hiss of pleasure, throwing his head back "Do anything- Fuck, please" Kihyun begged, humiliated that he wanted this so badly, he could feel the others hot breath on his dick and it was driving him insane. Minhyuk eagerly lapped at the pre-cum leaking out of his cock, before taking the head into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, teasing his slit with his tongue, and letting out a small hum as he did so. Waves of pleasure shot through Kihyun at the quick action and he had to bite back a scream.

As if on que, Minhyuk took him deeper into his mouth, his tongue swirling around his cock almost desperately, his mouth was perfect around him, so warm and wet. It didn't take long for Minhyuk to find every sensitive spot in him, grabbing at his thighs hungrily as he took his cock, drool running down his chin, seeing Kihyuns fucked out state made the mess even more worth it. 

It was embarrassing how close Kihyun was already, but, he wanted more, Minhyuk teasing him like this wasnt enough, he was being too slow, And Kihyun needed so much more. Minhyuks challenge came to his mind and without giving himself time to think, Kihyun had tangled his hands into his hair, shoving his mouth down to the base of his cock, he felt his throat clenching around him as Minhyuk gagged a bit, and he had to bite his lip to suppress a loud moan. 

He looked down, worried it might be too much for him, but the hunger in minhyuks eyes shut him up instantly. "You look so much better like this, when I dont have too hear your annoying voice" he growled out, thrusting forward, Minhyuks moans sent vibrations through him and he finally let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the pleasure. Minhyuk took this as incentive to go faster on his own, eagerly bobbing his head back and and forth and slurping hungrily at his cock, Reaching around, Minhyuk grabbed at the back of his thighs, And then his ass, and with an embarrassingly loud moan Kihyun came down his throat. 

After swallowing around him, Minhyuk stood to his feet, "Do you... Do you want me to get you off? You're hard" Kihyun panted out, "it's okay, I owe you for ruining your pants" before Kihyun could argue Minhyuk had sent him a wink and slipped out of the bathroom. 

Kihyun say there, shocked, everything they happened was really setting in, he was beyond fucked. His heart was racing as everything replayed in his head. He tried to ignore whatever feelings these were, after all her probably never see Minhyuk again, and he 100% didn't want to, he told himself. After cleaning himself up, he went to exit his but at that moment, something on the ground caught his eye.

Minhyuks jacket.

Fuck.


End file.
